


Mírame

by eugeweirdo



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugeweirdo/pseuds/eugeweirdo
Summary: Ya han estado allí antes, él se pasa rasca su barbilla mientras piensa en algo para enfrentarla sin que ninguno de los dos salga lastimado.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 3





	Mírame

**Author's Note:**

> Romanogers.  
> Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel Cómics.

Camina por las calles con una sonrisa en su rostro, no puede evitar asomarse en cada vitrina por la que pasa para observar su nuevo corte de cabello, la fascina; pero aquella alegría se va desvaneciendo conforme se acerca al conjunto de edificios residenciales, porque sabe que cuando abra la puerta él lo notará, logrará terminar de conectar todos los puntos y la confrontará.

Permanece de pie en el pasillo, suspira pesadamente antes de introducir la llave en la cerradura, no puede evitar temblar un poco antes de abrir la puerta.

X

Rogers la observa atónito. Ve el brillo dubitativo en sus ojos al ingresar. Ya han estado allí antes, él se pasa rasca su barbilla mientras piensa en algo para enfrentarla sin que ninguno de los dos salga lastimado. No es sobre su nuevo corte de cabello, ni que lo haya pintado de castaño oscuro —algo que obviamente le luce bien —piensa, ni siquiera es sobre las botellas vacías de vodka o las pesadillas a mitad de noche que decide no compartir con él o el peso que ha perdido el último mes; no de manera individual. Pero de manera colectiva, si une todos los puntos, puede ver el caos y esta vez ni siquiera es capaz de identificar el detonador.

X

—Dilo —habla ella tranquilamente mirándolo a esos ojos azules que hacen arder su corazón, esperando sus palabras, esperando al menos un poco de enojo de su parte, porque si algo necesita es que alguien la haga reaccionar, porque se ha vuelto adicta a la adrenalina y la estabilidad de una relación no se la genera, mucho menos Rogers.

Por eso, cuando el soldado solo gira el rostro sin decir una palabra, ella no puede evitar sentir que el enojo asciende y se instala en su pecho.

—¡Dilo! —vuelve a decir, pero esta vez con fuerza a la vez que empuja su pecho con ambos puños.

Él calla, continúa sin mirarla, no puede hacerlo. Siente el dolor acumulándose, no logra comprenderla y le aterra ello porque piensa que debe ser un pilar importante en su relación.

—¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! —exclama cada vez con más fuerza en sus palabras y en sus golpes —¡Dilo! —su voz se quiebra.

Él siente el temblor en el último golpe antes de mirar de reojo que ella cae de rodillas al piso y su pecho sube y baja con fuerza por intentar mantener las lágrimas a raya cuando estas ya están haciendo su camino descendente por sus mejillas.

—Dilo —dice una vez más cuando siente los musculosos brazos del rubio abrazarla.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?

La espía escucha su voz quebrarse con las últimas líneas y aquello la hace sentir fatal. Deberían acabar con ello. El enojo crece, pero esta vez contra sí misma —ella es la persona tóxica de una relación tóxica —el pensamiento la deja sin aire porque es verdad.

—¿Que me rompe el corazón no comprender lo que va mal?

Inhala profundamente antes de poder ser valiente y hablar —Tuve un aborto espontáneo hace un mes —su voz es ronca, ahora no hay lágrimas, sin embargo, una sonrisa cínica empieza a adornar su rostro, se sorprende de sí misma, de sus reacciones involuntarias, de que inconscientemente se protege sin necesidad de provocarlo.

Él también está sorprendido, se siente traicionado, herido, confundido, ¿por qué en primer lugar ni siquiera sabía que estaba embarazada?, suelta un suspiro que no sabía que tenía atrapado, no quiere pensar, no desea hacerlo.

—Se supone que no podía quedar embazada y cuando me enteré estabas en medio de una misión y antes de que regresarás no sé que pasó. La doctora dijo que eran cosas que pasaban, me hizo análisis y dijo algo sobre tu suero, pero que mi cuerpo no lograría mantenerse en “ese estado” durante más de dos meses, que lo mejor sería un plan de protección.

El soldado la abraza más fuerte atrayéndola hacia él, ambos están abatidos por la atmósfera tormentosa de momentos antes, ahora la tormenta parece despejar, ya existirá un momento para continuar hablando, ahora ambos necesitan el consuelo del otro, sentir el amor de su compañero de vida.

X

X

—Podemos adoptar —sugiere él.

A Romanoff la situación aún le pesa, no responde, pero su silencio es suficiente para que él entienda que por ahora no es adecuado pensar en expandir su pequeña familia, formada por un cachorro de Husky Siberiano y ellos dos.

X

X

Su mano recorre suavemente la piel desnuda de ella paseando por la clavícula marcada hasta bajar delicadamente a su cintura y provocar vibraciones combinadas de placer y felicidad. Es primera hora de la mañana de un domingo, el invierno ha llegado a la ciudad de Nueva York y los copos de nieve descienden cubriendo la copa de los árboles y los caminos.

Su chica duerme escondida en el espacio entre su pecho y la cama, una sonrisa adorna su rostro, le hace feliz su felicidad. Poco a poco siente cómo su respiración cambia y sus párpados empiezan a moverse.

Ella lo mira, sonríe y lo hace aún más cuando él deposita un beso de buenos días en su cuello provocando cosquillas y encendiendo ciertas terminaciones nerviosas que lograr hacer latir cada vez más rápido su corazón.

—Aún no me acostumbro a verte con el cabello corto—lo dice mirando sus ojos verdes y cepillando un mechón castaño rebelde —te ves hermosa.

Ella lo besa y él devuelve el beso con hambre.

X

—Tony llamó para decir que estamos invitados a una barbacoa esta tarde.

X

—¿A dónde está Nat? —pregunta preocupado al arquero cuando segundos antes se abrió paso entre las personas invitadas buscándola con la mirada.

—Creo que, en el baño, estaba muy mareada cuando le ganó a Tony en el concurso de “quien bebe más chupitos de vodka en un minuto”

—Demonios. Demonios

Clint se sorprende por la reacción de Rogers, es un conocimiento general que la rusa es una de las mejores anti heroínas y a su vez es conocida su afición a la bebida. —¿Qué pasa?

—Nat —por un momento duda de lo que quiere decir, entonces escoge las palabras adecuadas para el momento y decide omitir otras hasta una mejor ocasión —Lleva limpia una semana o llevaba. Intentaba dejar de beber.

La preocupación en la voz del líder del equipo lo alerta, es suficiente para comprender que algo debió haber pasado, pero también es suficiente para hacerle entender que aquel no es lugar para hablar. —Voy a ver que se encuentre bien. Tú ve a hablar con Stark

X

—No grites —dice la espía acostada en el sofá de la sala. Su cabeza late con cada palabra que pronuncia su pareja acerca de esa tarde.

Él pone los ojos en blanco, es inútil intentar conversar con ella en ese estado—No estoy gritando, solo te estoy hablando.

—Toma —pronuncia ofreciéndole una píldora para el malestar y agua.

—Lo siento —dice ella a la vez que acepta la medicina y él deposita un beso en su cabello, porque sabe que las cosas se solucionarán, que es un proceso lento, pero estarán bien.

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que debería estar escribiendo capítulos de las historias comenzadas, pero ¡Demonios! ¡Los one shots son tan adictivos!, y llevaba tiempo sin publicar algo Romanogers (corazones). Y encima Scarlett con su nuevo look, es una total musa, me derrito (ella tiene mi corazón).  
> Ajajajaj y bueno, que necesitaba publicar algo o enloquecería.


End file.
